


Hurts Like Hell

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Im Not Venting to You [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, Suicide Notes, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: HHHMMMMM more patton angst because I like making myself sad.Hurts Like HellFluerie





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> :) Im okay

She remembered the feeling as the rope tightened around her neck, slowly cutting off her windpipe.

_ I loved, and I loved, and I lost you. _

She remembered Logan, sweet Logan, so supporting even when she came out at trans. Logan, who didn't know his feelings and accidentally confessed to her even when he didn't mean to.

_ I loved, and I loved, and I lost you. _

She remembered Roman, brave, confident Roman, who fought off the people harassing her for wearing a dress when she wasn't out. Roman, who was always her savior, her shoulder to cry on.

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you. _

She remembered Virgil, shy, protective Virgil, who always video called when she was having a bad day. Virgil, who would walk her through breathing exercises when the noises were too loud in the other room.

_ And it hurts like hell. _

Her grip on the photograph became weaker and weaker, and the suicide note in her pocket seemed to weigh a thousand bricks. As her final breaths were limited, she brought the photo to her face.

_ I don't think they would accept me, no. _

Her parents had scratched over the photo with scissors and inked out the faces with black sharpies, but she could still see their smiling faces despite the blockage. 

She smiled back.

Never again will she be “Patton”, never again will she be “Owen” either. Never again will she be “starlight” and “princess” and “darling”. Never again will she be “thing” and “boy”. 

No, not anymore.

_ I can't escape. _

_ But maybe now I can. _

  
  



End file.
